Sufort L. Affinities
Sufort L. Affinities (スフォルト・エル・アフィニティス, sufuoruto eru afuiniteisu) is a character that appeared only in the light novel "Summon Night 2 ~ My One And Only Prince". Personality A very serious and strict person. Will aways do everything in his powers to complete his duty. Background As a legitime decedent of the original King of Elgo, he inherited the throne of the Saint Kingdom and dedicated his whole life to do what was best for his people. At one point, he met Famy - the young head of the Mahn family. They became lovers and she became pregnant with his child. However, they both knew they could never anounce this for the public because of their positions and duties. They decided to keep this as a secret and to avoid meeting again. Years later, Sufort's son became too pressured with his training to succeed him as the next king and ran away. Disapointed with his son, Sufort afficialy announced him as dead by sickness. Development He decided to open a tournament so he could find a suited person to inherit the throne. He even put his own daughter Diminye as a prize. During the tournament, he got really disapointed by seeing his son participating while trying to hide his identity with a mask that covered only his eyes. He became bored and left his seat for a moment, when he suddenly saw a little girl falling the stair in the coliseum. e catched her but, for his surprise, it was Minis - his illegitimate daughter with Famy. He had almost no opportunities to see her, but he knew instantly it was her. After introducing himself as her mother's old friend, he said he already knew her through her mother. He bid farewell to her and returned to his seat, only to get surprised by seeing his son beating Lowsso Wordein - one of the favorites to win the tournament. By seeing this he finally understood that the mask Forte was wearing wasn't to hide anything, in fact, it was to draw attention to him as someone who would need to hide his indentity. Forte was declaring war against his father by ruining his tournament and letting very clear it was his doing. This made Sufort furious. When he saw his son leaving the coliseum, he followed him and saw him arguing with a woman. When Forte noticed his presence, he started to complain about Diminye, but Sufort didn't took him serious and challenged his son for a duel. After knocking his son out with the help of the Sword of Youth, he tried to attack him again but got blocked by the same woman arguing with Forte. She said she would die for Forte's sake, this changed the impression Suforte had about his son a little and he let them lying together unconcious on the ground. When he was on his way back to the coliseum, he was surprised by Famy who was watching everything. She said Forte and Keina remembered themselves in the past. Both agreed to be looking forward to see what would happen with the couple that choose a different answer from them. Category:Characters Category:Tie-in Character